Conventionally, a solid-state imaging device is known which acquires an image by receiving light incident from a subject to each pixel, performing a photoelectric conversion thereof, and reading electric charge acquired as a result thereof from each pixel.
In a case where an image is captured using such a solid-state imaging device, when a high illuminance region and a low illuminance region are present together in a subject that is an imaging target, there are cases where so-called overexposure or underexposure occurs in a captured image.
Thus, a technology has been proposed in which a first charge accumulating unit and a second charge accumulating unit are disposed within a pixel of a solid-state imaging device, and the second charge accumulating unit is caused to function as a capacitor receiving electric charge that cannot be accumulated in the first charge accumulating unit, in other words, an overflow signal (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In such a solid-state imaging device, electric charge is accumulated only in the first charge accumulating unit at the time of low illuminance, and electric charge is accumulated in both the first charge accumulating unit and the second charge accumulating unit at the time of high illuminance, whereby an increase in the dynamic range of an image is realized. In other words, overexposure or underexposure is suppressed.